


Two First Times

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Smut [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A lot of sex, Cas loved Dean from the first day, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff, Kevin Tran - mentioned, Kinda, M/M, Marathon Sex, Marking, Morning Sex, Not sorry at all, PWP - Plot what Plot?, PWP - Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sam Winchester - mentioned - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wall Sex, a butt load of shameless smut, but that 's not really worth mentioning, damn that's a lot of tags, especially Jensen's sex scene in it, i just liked the face jensen made in the end, i may have forgotten the lube? IDK, i tried to describe it, it'S not really beautiful or hot, kinda inspired by devour, making a mess of the complete room, mentioning of shower, mentions of hell (and especially Cas saving Dean), well maybe a little plot, with probably a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean shows a slightly different reaction to Cas sleeping with April... things, well, escalate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two First Times

**Author's Note:**

> alternate 9x03 (the second one) because screw canon and screw Zeke

Finally Cas was back in the bunker, all healthy and clean. Dean's world was close to perfect, his whole family where he could reach them. 

"And having sex..." Castiel said matter-of-factly and that's when Dean's newly established world crumbled; fell apart even before he realized how much he really needed Cas in it. Dean was speechless.

"Congratulations... I think." Sam said, chuckling slightly. Dean looked at Castiel meeting the far too blue eyes.

"Yeah. Congrats." He snapped and walked out the room, heading for his bedroom.

"Dean!" His arm was caught just a few steps from his door. He turned, yanking the arm from Cas's hand.

"What?" He asked, glaring at Cas.

"What did I do wrong? Why does it bug you so much that I had intercourse with April?" Cas asked.

"It doesn't." Dean retorted. Both of them knew he was lying.

"Please, tell me... Dean, I don't want you to be mad with me... I just... I need you-" and then Cas was pressed against the wall, Dean's lips pressed to his, hands tugging at his short hair, pulling him closer. 

Cas was shocked, freezing for a fragment of a second. Then his arms were firmly wrapped around Dean and he was kissing back, tongues battling for dminance and teeth scraping over lips.

"This..." Dean panted as they broke apart for air. "is why it bugs me you had sex with April." 

"Shut up and kiss me." Cas panted pulling him into another kiss. They started moving towards Dean's rooms, smashing each other against the wall and kissing each other senseless. 

Finally they were inside Dean's room and Cas was pressed against the door, Dean grinding into him.

"I want to show you everything she could never do." Dean whispered against Cas's skin, making the man quirm and moan as Dean palmed his hard cock through his denim pants. "I'll fuck you so high up your little ass, you won't be able to sit for days... and then I'll keep pounding into you, using you like a toy-" Dean was suddenly against the wall and his flannel was yanked off his shoulders, t-shirt pulled over his head roughly and then Cas was peppering his chest - the tattoo, his nipples, the firm muscles - with kisses, grinding hard against his cock. He groaned, working Cas's clothes off his body.

Soon they were both naked and Cas was pressed against the wall, legs around Dean's waist as he was fucking into him, hands pressed up against the wall, lips never leaving Cas's skin. The ex-angel was moaning and letting a little cry over pleasure out every time Dean hit his prostate. His arms and legs grew tighter with every thrust, clinging to Dean as if he was the last hold in the whole universe. 

And then Cas came untouched, seed covering their abdomens and dripping down Dean's body. Dean continued pounding into him, watching Castiel, his eyes blown wide and only a slim ring of blue around the black pupils, his lips open, red and swollen from kisses, licking and biting, sucking marks into Dean's neck and shoulders. His gaze foggy, looking blizzed out. Soon his hips stuttered as he filled Cas up, every nerve inside his body on fire, starting in his stomach and exploding from there in every direction, curling his toes, clenching his hands, muscles spasming, head tipping back.

Cas was still clinging to him and they tumbled backwards, landing on the bed, but not falling asleep yet, because the sight of Castiel - covered in semen; his hair a mess; bruises all over his neck and chest; lips red and puffy; eyes still blown wide - makes Dean go crazy and before he knows what's going on he's hard again and pushing Cas back on the bed, teasing him until he's begging for Dean's cock. 

And Dean gives him everything, for the rest of the evening and through the night.

They were feeling like hungover and stoned the next morning, tangled in each other's limbs - which are completly useless and sore - still sticky and sweaty; hair ruffled and lips still red and swollen; the marks on their skin develloping beautifully. 

Suddenly Dean pulled them into a sitting position, untangling their legs and positioning Cas next to him.

"I think we need to talk." Dean said, looking at Cas carefully, almost shyly.

"Yeah... probably." Cas agreed. He looked at Dean, meeting his soft gaze. His eyes were honest and downright adoring.

"Cas last night was... beautiful, perfect, everything... all those adjectives I don't even know. I... I just don't want it to be just that one night." He looked at his hands, fidling the covers in his lap. "I've had enough of one night stands and sex that didn't matter. This... you matter. I just... I don't want to fuck this up." 

"We /can/ make this work..." Cas said, taking one of Dean's hands. "We really do." Dean shook his head slightly.

"I can't... I've been at this point. Maybe with less feelings but anyway, I was settled down, I was waking up next to the person I wanted to pull against my chest and just listen to the slow and steady breaths. I was there and I fucked it up. I've had so many chances to make things right. I screw up everything I touch. I can't... screw you up. I couldn't take that. Cas... I just need you to be okay." 

"Dean, look at me." Cas said calmly. Dean looked up from his hands, finding those blue eyes now reassuring.

"I will be, if you let this happen, if you let me in." Cas said, placing the hand that wasn't holding Dean's, over his heart. "If you let me become part of this."

"You are." Dean assured him. "You've always been." They were talking for what felt like days, discussing what they'd been through, what they'd did to and for each other. Cas was trying to convince Dean they could work out.

"Dean, you're forget that I put you back together. I took your torn and twisted sould, raised you from the firery depths of the pit and put all the little parts of Dean Winchester back together. I know you, inside out. I know all your little flaws and as I glued them to your righteousness, your kindness, your far too big heart, I fell in love with every single one of them. I fell for you so hard I shouted from the top of my lungs 'Dean Winchester has been saved' when I was done. It felt as if I'd known you for years and as if I'd lost you to hell just like Sam. I know what you've been through and I'm sorry that I didn't reach you earlier." Cas explained. "But that's not all." He said as Dean opened his mouth. "That's just your very soul, the basics of being you. I fell in love with every inch of your body, every single freckle... even more last night. I fell in love with the way you walk, the way you talk, the way you look at Sam or Kevin, the way you simply breathe. I saw every little part of that being that was you and I was never more fascinated. Not about that little fish crawling out of the ocean, not about Kain and Abel, not about Jesus, not about the Apocalypse. You are everything and I want to know everything about you... for the only thing I do not know are your thoughts... not now that I'm not able to hear them but also before when you asked me not to read them. Dean, let me know your thoughts." Castiel almost pleaded.

"You love me?" Dean asked almost incredously.

"Why don't you see it, Dean? You are beautiful in every way. Yes, Dean, I love you. More than anything." Castiel answered.

"I love you too..." Dean whispered. "I'm thinking that you are beautiful, that you are perfect and that I do not deserve you. I am thinking that you are too good to be true and that you'll poof away in a few moments just like all the other dreams. I fear that I'll do something stupid and that I'll hurt you... and..." He trailed off, not able to think further.

"Dean, I don't care. Even if there's a chance that one of us will do something stupid, it's still better than ignoring this." They had shifted on the bed, facing each other. Cas cupped Dean's face. "This is too much to deny it, too important. I feel far to much to go on live a normal life without you... and it's not just about last night." Cas leaned forward slowly, kissing Dean softly, a smooth pressure against his plush lips, sweet and innocent. "We are much more than sex." He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. "I love you." Dean closed his eyes, kissing him again, just a little less innocent with a hint of tongue.

"Yes, that we are..." Dean agreed, shifting closer, hands wandering to Cas's waist. "So we could call each oher lovers?" 

"You could say that... or baby, sweetheart, honey,-" Cas was interrupted by Dean's lips on his.

Their second 'first' time was gentle, slow; more a confession than sex; made out of loving, soft carasses and sweet kisses; slow, deep thrusts, Dean savouring every little twitch of Cas's muscles around him. 

When he came, Dean's eyes were fixed on Cas's, blown wide with adoration, his lips hung open, he was breathless and still breathing slowly, every muscle in his body arched and he couldn't move, pinned down by Cas's gaze, seed flowing into him. He swallowed and blinked slowly. Last night's orgasms were rushed and mindblowing every nerve struck by lightning. This was burning slowly through his body, leaving him warm and his mind completly wiped. Everthing that was left, was breathe and Cas. He was still staring as if dumbstruck when Cas shuddered beneath him, coming over his hand. He hadn't even noticed Cas stroke himself. He watched Cas's climax, still taking deep slow breaths when he slowly came down from his haze. 

They kept staring at each other, both completly blissed out and physically not able to go again, soreness coming back as the ecstacy slowly faded. Dean laid down next to Cas, finally slipping out of him, searching Cas's hand and finding it between them, resting on the sheets where it had just been clenched into a fist. Dean and Cas turned their head to look at each other; their faces showing the same emotions: love, bliss, happiness.

"That was beautiful." Dean whispred, not daring to destroy the moment. 

"Yes...I thought so too." Cas agreed. 

"I'm sorry, I was quite... out... at the end." Dean said.

"Oh no... that was actually pretty hot." Cas assured. "I liked that look on your face." Dean chuckled.

"Good... cause I'm planning to look like this for a little longer... well when I'm able to move again." Dean said. Cas laughed.

"You weren't even the one whose ass was pounded into all night." He said, grinning.

"Indeed... how do you even lie on your back?" Dean mocked, smiling. 

"I'm a natural." Cas said and Dean laughed, throwing his head back into the pillow.

"That you are, my love." He agreed and leant in to kiss him. "Now how about a shower?" Cas looked down on the complete mess that was his stomach and the sheets (not to mention the carpet next to the bed and the dresser and well... the rest) 

"I think your room needs a complete cleaning." Cas pointed out. Dean chuckled.

"It's our room, dufus." He said and then got up, wincing slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :33 (might get a sequel if I'm feeling good...)
> 
> Edit: Now that was a massive rewrite... I should stop writing at 3 am...


End file.
